Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling trip planning applications and services that enable users to determine possible transport modes or routes between two location points associated with a trip. In general, these trip planning applications identify and present the possible transport modes or routes upon user input for user comparison before the start of the trip, allowing users to choose a transport mode or route based on predicted travel time. However, actual travel times associated with transport modes or routes are often different from travel times predicted by such applications (e.g., due to unexpected events or other factors that were not considered). Nonetheless, because users are typically limited to knowing the actual travel time of the transport mode or route taken, they are unable to make well-informed decisions in the future with respect to transport mode or route selections.